Anything Can Happen
by articcat621
Summary: Astoria and Draco never expected it… Certainly not at their age.


A/N: Originally written for the Salt and Pepper Fest 2019. Many thanks to gaeilgerua for her assistance on this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognise.

* * *

**_Anything Can Happen_**

Astoria closed her eyes, groaning slightly. Her stomach rolled in protest at her movement.

Draco must have sensed her unease because, in the next moment, he was gently touching her shoulder. "Tori?"

She cleared her throat, rolling over to look at him. "Hmmm?" She closed her eyes.

"Do you not feel well again?" Draco asked gently, looking her over.

"No," Astoria said quietly. "It's been a few days… I would have thought whatever was going on with my stomach would be over by now."

"Sorry, love, I'll have Dipsy bring you up some peppermint tea, that usually helps." Draco kissed her cheek tenderly. "Stay in bed a little longer, we have a few hours until Scorpius and Rose come over."

"I forgot they were coming for dinner," Astoria admitted, shaking her head slightly. "Oh, I can't wait to hear how they're honeymoon went." She smiled at the thought.

"Sleep a little longer," Draco said again as he got out of bed. He ran a hand through his grey hair, grinning at her. "Love you, Tori."

"I love you, too, Draco." Closing her eyes, she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, Astoria felt herself being shaken awake.

"Tori, love, it's time to get up."

Opening her eyes, she saw Draco looking down at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better," she said, sitting up. She grinned when she saw the tea in stasis by her bedside. Picking it up, she watched as Draco cancelled the charm on it. "Thank you," she murmured, taking a sip.

"Scorpius and Rose will be here in an hour. I figured you'd want to shower and get ready."

"Thank you," Astoria took another sip of the tea. "Is this from your mother?"

"Yes," Draco said, grinning.

Astoria smiled. Narcissa had become quite the tea connoisseur in her later years and often sent them new teas to try via the post.

"Well, the peppermint flavour is just right." Astoria took another long sip. "I think I'm going to shower."

"Should I join you?" Draco waggled his eyebrows.

"Draco, last time we had sex in the shower, you nearly broke your hip…" Astoria shook her head, looking at her husband lovingly. "So, no."

He chuckled. "I'll be more careful this time."

"We're too old for that."

Draco gasped, pretending to be scandalised. "Tori, I'm only 57… I'm not that old."

She laughed before leaning forward to kiss him tenderly. "No, maybe later. Besides, we don't have time for that right now. You should make sure Dipsy has the food going."

"It's all taken care of," Draco assured her. "Now, go shower and relax."

She kissed him once more before heading to the shower, where she began her daily routine of getting ready.

* * *

Draco was waiting in the foyer when the doorbell rang. Knowing that Astoria would be down shortly, he headed to the door and opened it. "Scorpius," he greeted, happy to see his son.

"Hi, Dad," Scorpius said, stepping forward and hugging his father tightly.

"Rose, looking lovely as ever," Draco said, grinning as he pulled his new daughter-in-law in for a hug.

"Thanks, Mr Malfoy," Rose said, blushing slightly. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Where's Mum?" Scorpius asked, looking around.

"She'll be down in a moment," Draco said. "She hasn't been feeling well lately."

"But I'm doing better now," Astoria announced, entering the foyer. She smiled warmly at the young couple. "Oh, look at how sun-kissed you both look." She hugged Scorpius tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "And you, Rose, you look lovely." She hugged Rose tightly as well.

"Lunch is being served soon, so we can retire to the back patio, and you can both tell us about your trip," Draco said, gesturing for them to follow him. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked Astoria over. She did indeed look better than she did in the morning. He hoped that the rest of the day would go smoothly and they could enjoy themselves with Scorpius and Rose.

The group made their way to the back patio, where Draco pulled Astoria's chair out so she could sit. He grinned when he saw Scorpius do the same for Rose. He took pride in his son's actions.

"So," Astoria began, "Tell us all about your trip. The Caribbean - oh, darling, we'll have to go someday." She looked at Draco, a longing expression on her face.

Draco laughed. "Maybe for our upcoming anniversary."

"Oh, you should," Scorpius interjected. "Mum, you would love it there. I think the warm weather could do you some good."

Draco laughed. He watched as Dipsy arrived and plated their lunch. "Thank you, Dipsy," he said, grinning at the spread. It was a perfect array of sandwiches, fruits, and cheese. Light but filling.

"Oh, this looks good," Rose said, grinning. "I've been very much into cucumber sandwiches."

Scorpius chuckled. "Rosie, I thought we were going to wait."

She looked at him, eyes wide. "I didn't say anything! Only that I like sandwiches."

Draco looked back and forth between the two of them. The young couple was full of smiles, and there was a certain aura of happiness surrounding them both.

"We're going to have a baby," Scorpius announced, reaching over and taking Rose's hand.

Draco's eyes widened. "Really? So soon?" He grinned. "Congratulations."

There was a loud clang as the sound of the metal hit the table. Looking over, Draco saw Astoria was fumbling with her fork, a shocked and slightly horrified look on her features. She quickly schooled herself, but Draco could tell something was bothering her.

"Sorry," she muttered in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to drop my fork..." She turned her attention to Rose and Scorpius, her eyes wide. "I'm so happy for you both!" Astoria smiled. "Did you tell your parents, dear?"

"No, we're going to wait a few more days before telling them," Rose said, blushing slightly. "I know my Gran will be overbearing in her excitement, so we'd rather keep it quiet for a bit longer."

"Of course," Astoria said, nodding in understanding. "Well, you needn't worry, we'll keep it to ourselves."

"So, tell us about your trip," Draco prompted. He listened patiently as his son and daughter-in-law gushed about their adventures, but out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Astoria carefully. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Draco closed the door after Scorpius and Rose had exited. Taking a deep breath, he went to their bedroom, where Astoria had already retreated to.

Entering their room, he saw that she was already in her pyjamas and in bed.

"Are you all right?" he asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to her.

She bit her lower lip nervously.

"Tori, what is it? Are you not excited for them?" Draco asked. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't be, but he had to ask.

"No, I… I'm very excited for them both," Astoria said, smiling. She looked at Draco, her expression uncertain as she grabbed his hands. "It just… It made me realise something."

"What's that? That we're old?" Draco joked, grinning at her.

"No, not that... Well, we are old, but that's not it," Astoria said nervously.

"What is it?" Draco pressed.

"I'm pregnant, Draco, that's why I've been feeling so ill lately," Astoria said, looking at him nervously as she waited for his reaction.

"Are you serious?" Draco whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Astoria nodded. "As soon as Rose said it, it just made me realise that everything I'm feeling now, I felt with Scorpius. I just didn't even consider it because of our age."

"Are you positive?"

"I cast the spell," Astoria said. "I'm pregnant."

"I… But we're old," Draco protested quietly, his mind spinning. He was going to be a grandfather… He couldn't possibly handle another child of his own, could he?

"I know," Astoria said softly. "Trust me, it shocked me." She squeezed his hands. "Are you upset?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Upset? Of course not. I'm panicking and wondering what the hell we're going to do, but I'm not upset." Leaning forward, he kissed her. "I..."

"I want to do this, Draco," Astoria said firmly. "We tried for another baby for years, I'm not giving this up."

Draco squeezed her hands. "I would never ask you to." He kissed her once more. "I love you, Tori, and we'll make this work."

She let out a deep breath. "Pregnant… Can you believe it? Merlin, what do you think Scorpius is going to think?"

"It'll be a lot to take in, but I think he'll be excited in the end," Draco told her honestly. Letting out a deep breath, Draco shook his head. "Hell, we're going to be parents again… To a wee one."

"I hope you're ready for it, old man," Astoria teased.

"I'm going to have to be," he told her. Kissing her firmly, Draco silently vowed that they would make it work. It was unconventional, yes, but he was grateful to be blessed with a second child.

He secretly hoped it would be a girl - the first female Malfoy to be born in centuries.

"I think it'll be a girl," Astoria whispered, reading his mind.

"Anything can happen," Draco told her softly.

"Clearly." Astoria smiled before kissing Draco tenderly, both of them excited and nervous to see what the future would hold.


End file.
